


Fantasy Alcohols and a Fireplace (Day 3)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [3]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, These old men, Who can't love them, crackship, davenchurch - Freeform, ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part three of Candlenights oneshots: Sitting/snuggling infront of the fireplace-Merle decides to avoid Mangus anyway he can, from getting a horrible hangover and sick. Davenport decides to visit(Part of 'Candlenights' but can be read on it's own)





	Fantasy Alcohols and a Fireplace (Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh day 3 the crackiest of crack ships. I love these old men

  1. Sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace



 

At this point, everyone on the base had learned to fear holiday season Magnus and anything that was a cardboard box with even the smallest speck of glitter was a bad sign. At least all of this was coming out of his checkbook, Lucretia wouldn’t let him have any of the bases funds despite his pleadings.

It was only a matter of time before the joy got to Merle. His favorite part of Candlenights was the many mixes of alcohols to try, everything was mixed with eggnog and Avi made all of it in fear of what would happen to him if he didn’t. The short old man just wanted to drink away his problems. Yeikes, maybe he was hanging out with Avi  _ too _ much.

Merle had his sights set on making himself scarce around this time. He made Davenport loose it, Pan almighty knew what would happen if Magnys tried something on him. Merle was laying on the couch of their shared apartment with a pounding migraine right between his eyes. Him and Avi went a little too extreme on the mixing. Not to mention the cold he had from trying to escape Magnus. If he had to hide in the A/C vents so be it.

“‘Issa mistake.” Merle groaned pulling the blanket over his head and rolling onto his side feeling the warmth from the recently constructed fireplace hit his face. At least Magnus wouldn’t bother him today. Magnus was going crazy from this holiday, pulling all nighters, taking power naps in the day, his blood was coffee at this point. The fireplace was the only light on in the room and it gave Merle quite the start when the overhead lights were turned on.

“Merle buddy, you in here?” Davenport called out, a little too loud for his ears. He only groaned in response while covering his eyes from the light above. Davenport sighed and shut off the light. The fireplace was still going, not nearly as ferocious as Magnus first made it before he left to find Taako.

“You look like a mess.” The ginger chuckled making his way over to Merle. The flowers in his recently unbraided beard were wilting slightly as his grey hair was let out of it’s bun, his glasses tossed on the floor next to his sandals.

“Thanks.” Merle groaned in response lifting his head slightly so Davenport could sit down on the couch hoping he wouldn’t just stand over Merle and watch. Davenport moved the pillow onto the floor and sat in its place. Merle rested his head on his lap with a sigh. Davenport moved some of the stray hair out of his face with a huff.

“We all want to get out of Magnus’ prep. That doesn’t mean you can just get hammered and sick.” The gnome said giving his hair a gentle pull making the old man groan.

“Least this cutie would come see me.” Merle said placing his palm on the other's neck and pulling him down so he could press a quick kiss against his lips. Davenport kissed him back before looking at the fireplace then down at Merle who was winking.

“You wish. I was stopping by to look for someone willing to help. But you’re messed up.” Davenport said watching Merle try to sit up with no luck. Davenport helped him sit up with another sigh, marveling at how little Merle could accomplish. This man saved the universe but couldn’t even sit up. It made him laugh.

“Whadda need?” Merle asked curling up on Davenports side. With his left arm Davenport pulled the blanket over them and pulled Merle closer. He thought for a moment before letting out another laugh.

“Wanted to get away from Magnus too.” Davenport snickered planting a small kiss onto Merles forehead. He laughed too it was a common goal of everyone to escape the large man, the smaller ones tried especially because Magnus had a tendency to pick them up and go where he wanted with them. Merle muttered something but couldn’t make the words form into common, half of it did, the rest was lost in slurred dwarven. Davenport just hummed in agreement, knowing he couldn’t say it even if he really wanted to. At least not at the moment, he was to tired, to sick and still far to hammared to speak.

“Hey Merle?” A hum in response “Couples cuddle by the fireplace around the holiday season. Magnus got to us.” 

“I’ll show him.” Merle muttered pinching the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh. Everyone knew that it was pointless trying to escape his holiday cheer. But the two old lovers were caught off guard. More people were tricked into the holiday spirit, whether if they wanted to or not, maybe it was Magnus’ doing. Or maybe it was just the two old men falling in love again in front of the fireplace built for Candlenights. Scratch that, it was Magnus’ fault after all.


End file.
